


Moral High Ground

by Bellaromanza



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaromanza/pseuds/Bellaromanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was from the SUITS Meme. Futurefic where Harvey and Mike are married and Harvey has to defend a sleazy homophobic client, and how he gets to rub his marriage in the guys face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moral High Ground

~*

Jessica shook her head. “Harvey, I don’t care what he believes. Here we believe in the almighty dollar and he’s, quite frankly, collected a lot of that and is willing to spend it with us.”

Making a face, Harvey leans back in the chair across from his boss, and most of the time, friend. “Fine. But if he says something out of line I reserve the right to ruin his existence.”

Smirking slightly, Jessica waves a hand towards her door. “I’m consistently surprised at how sweet you can be, Harvey.”

“I am not,” Harvey grumbles, knowing his cheeks are red. “Shut up or I’ll sue you for slander.” The sound of Jessica’s laughter follows him out of the office.

 

The sound of footsteps made Donna glance up from her computer. “Harvey, Mr. Carmichael is ready to see you.”

Harvey mentally girded himself. He’d met Carmichael at the initial meeting with the firm, and immediately disliked him. A conservative, right wing (nut job, Mike always adds) lobbyist, he was settling a slander suit against a politically left wing leaning gay politician in the New York City area. It was a good thing Mike was at a mandated week long seminar, he’d have pointed out that the suit had more than been deserved. Out loud. With sarcasm.

“Hello, Mr. Carmichael. How are you today?”

Carmichael was handsome, in the burly but fit, gray at the temples kind of way. “It’s good to see you again, Harvey. Jessica said you’d finish this up for me.”

“That’s what I do,” Harvey said genially, shaking the offered hand briskly before heading behind his desk. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

It took less than three days but Harvey settled the case. It would cost the man less than he’d thought, so Carmichael would be a happy client. The downside was meeting with Carmichael again, but this time Jessica and Louis were there so the misery was shared.

The three of them watched as Carmichael read through the papers, humming to himself, asking for clarification of certain points, before nodding. “It’s fine. I wish I didn’t have to pay out…”

“That’s what happens when you slander, Mr. Carmichael,” Jessica jumps in before Harvey can. “Are you sure everything is acceptable?”

Classic Jessica. A smack down one minute and schmoozing in the next.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Carmichael signs everything then looks up and smiles. “I’d like to take you all out for dinner and drinks to celebrate. You’ve save me a lot of money.”

Louis immediately accepts and Jessica was thinking about it when Carmichael noticed Harvey’s ring. “You can bring your wife, Harvey,” he said, which immediately made Louis start coughing on the drink he’d just taken, and made Jessica smile.

“Husband,” Harvey corrects evenly.

Carmichael gapes. “What?”

“My husband. And no, thank you.” Harvey pulls the papers together and smiles at the shocked man before smirking at a furious Louis. “But don’t worry, Louis is completely straight, and Jessica was married. They won’t subject you to the ‘heinous moral depredations that unduly influence innocent young people.” Harvey finished with part of the quote the man had made about the politician and gay college students, heading out with a grin he couldn’t hide. Mike should be on his way up, they had a dinner date to celebrate that Mike’s seminar (the mandated meetings from hell that proves Jessica hates me) was over.


End file.
